1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that dispense rolled sheets such as paper towels, toilet tissue, and the like. More particularly, it relates to such a dispenser that includes an electrical motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who lack manual dexterity may find it difficult to unroll a sheet of material from a roll such as a roll of toilet paper or a roll of paper towels. Several inventors have provided various mechanical devices for their benefit but the devices heretofore known are mechanically complex, expensive to manufacture and therefore not affordable to those on a tight budget.
There is a need, then, for a sheet roll dispenser of elegant, inexpensive, and affordable design.
Most conventional sheet roll dispensers are wall-mounted. However, space limitations may sometimes dictate that such a dispenser be mounted on a tabletop instead, or a pedestal. For example, all of the available wall space may be occupied by a conventional dispenser and it may be desired to leave the conventional dispenser alone when installing a special dispenser. In such a situation, a tabletop or pedestal-mounted dispenser is desirable.
The ideal dispenser would be one that could be wall, pedestal, or tabletop-mounted.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the applicable field of art how the identified needs could be met.